


Eleven

by ElliotDV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, i edited it so much it wasnt the same poem anymore so i deleted it and went back to this, i wrote this in 10 mins and now ive read it that many times i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotDV/pseuds/ElliotDV
Summary: so this is a shit poem that i wrote in a creative writing class and i really liked it when i wrote it but now i hate it so idk why im posting it here but like whatever its my account i suppose.





	Eleven

Eleven:  
He was just a child when it happened,  
Barely 11 years old,  
Out playing football with his friends,  
No further than 10 yards from his own front door.

9 minutes is all it took for his life to change,  
It took only 8 minutes for talking to become shouting,  
7 minutes for his parents to come running,  
Another 6 minutes and shouting turned to violence.

5 times his mother cried for them to stop,  
4 times she tried to grab her husband and son,  
But 3 men with guns and power are easily stronger.  
It took 2 seconds for the bullet to fire and kill his father.  
All for the sake of 1 toy gun,  
All in the name of law and justice,  
All because a father tried to defend his son.


End file.
